


Beasts, Blood, and Sparkles

by TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, High Insight, More tags as I go, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, lovecraft, oc with powers, trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire/pseuds/TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire
Summary: Adam Swan, Older brother of Bella by a year. Was having many revelations the past few months. When his sister asked him to go to forks, He said yes, imagining it being a fresh start. It was certainly the start of something... Something darker and bloodier than even vampires could dream of.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 5





	Beasts, Blood, and Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story, this story is a combination of a few stories that were in my head. I really wanted to write a bloodborne crossover after reading fanfictions like “Hunter” and “Those who Hunt” that melded two different fandoms and genres beautifully, I looked at twilight and how the vampires share a lot in common with the Hunters power wise so I created this story. It will definitely lean more towards the twilight side overall and it will be some time before it gets wild but hope you guys stay for the ride. Comment and give kudos if you want.

Adam liked planes. He liked going to the airport he even liked the stores he loved ordering a coke mid-flight. Why he loved this he didn't know perhaps for a time he thought it was because it brought some change in his rather normal life. Though recent events ranging from abnormal to normal. Made him realize that was not the case, as even after his past few months of revelations, he still felt that same feeling of excitement and nostalgia towards planes and the airport in general. I was looking forward to this, exploring the stores getting food before my flight.

Renee and Phil dropping him and Bella off went exactly as expected. Which was as quick as possible. We stopped by our airline gate got our bags out of the car, did an awkward goodbye hug, and handshake in the car. Then they sped off leaving him and Bella to check in our bags, and hopefully get through security in a quick and timely fashion.

"You excited about seeing Dad?" I asked Bella

"I don't know, I guess"

"Yea I think it will be awkward if I'm honest, but it should be good."

"Yeah..., You wanna go get some food before we go through security?"

"I don't know, once we're upfront I'll ask if there are any good spots to eat after security."

"You're so paranoid," Bella said chuckling

"Shut up, I just don't want to miss the flight." He replied in mock anger.

"Why are you so excited to go there anyway?" Bella said in her usual apathetic voice.

"Wasn't it your idea to go I seem to remember you bursting into my room well Mom and Phil were at the store to ask me if going to forks was a good idea and If I would come along."

"Well yeah, but I did it cause I wanted to give Phil and Renee space. Which I remember you sharing the same sentiment... Was there more to your decision to come out here than just giving Renee and Phil space? " At that moment she glanced at his face and quickly backtracked from her line of questioning. "... I guess it's not too important"

"Actually, there is something I want to tell you, and I should probably do it here before I spend hours on a plane convincing myself not to. After we check our bags, we can get some food. then I'll talk"

"What if you change your mind during the 10 minutes that will take?"

"Well then you can slap me in the face," He said with a smirk.

"I just might take you up on that," Bella replied

" I want to tell you a lot. If I change my mind ill be pissed off at myself later so you better, make sure I don't."

She nodded at this.

Checking in our bags only ended up taking 5 minutes, thanks to the old married couple ahead of us having to be sent to a different line due to having an oddly shaped package. He could hear them complaining still. Even though he was a good ways away at this point. Halfway up the escalator to the main hub of the airport his sister 2 escalator steps ahead of him. He always felt anxious about escalators but the trip up these were rather brisk. Then upon arriving at the top he saw a sea of people, and thereby a sea of lines, but he didn't have the desire to pay attention to that right now, So he did his best to ignore the invisible lines and begun searching for a place to eat with his sister. Ultimately, they ended up going to Panera Bread. Which was not typical for them.

The Lines were more prominent here though he got quite good at ignoring them after months of experiencing them. Upon getting his coffee he elected to sit in the far corner away from prying eyes and hopefully, ears not that it particularly mattered if random strangers at the phoenix airport happened to hear him. Since what were they gonna do? but it was the practice of the matter. Once his sister sat down with her sandwich and water. After waiting a minute, she finally prompted him to speak.

"So I'm not sure if this is something you might already suspect or know, but I'm Gay, I had some hope I was bisexual but that appears not to be the case or at least not in any meaningful way"

His sister simply nodded a few times at first processing the information he presented then replied.

"You're my brother and ill always love you, and I honestly didn't expect this I thought you were just completely uninterested in people like me."

"Honestly, I thought that as well, in hindsight I just was burying my interest. To hide the fact, I liked men even from myself, it took spending time with Phil and him figuring it out for me to realize it"

"Yeah…" She took a deep breath and nodded again. "How does this relate to Phil exactly was he cruel to you because he suspected you were gay?"

He was a bit shocked his sister would think that. Phil was a great guy and there was an issue here but it wasn't what his sister thought it was.

"No Phil wasn't cruel not at all, this awkwardness just developed between us after he found out, cause…"

"That's shitty"

"Well I don't blame him per se I think he wanted a son and he viewed me as that he wanted a son who loved working out, played sports, watched sports, which I met most of those standards, but he also wanted the type of son who liked women a lot, Like I think Phil wanted a son like… Do you remember Dwight O Connell?"

"Unfortunately… Adam, I wouldn't want you to ever be like Dwight regardless if you were gay straight or whatever the hell I am. And you shouldn't cut Phil so much slack, he should be able to accept you and even though he hasn't been outright rude he clearly can't. I'm glad mom found him but that's a dick move on his part."

He was glad his sister reacted well to him being gay, and he understood her feelings though he disagreed with her assumptions about Phil. He was a more traditional guy even more so than Charlie in some ways. It would take time, and even if he never did get over it fully, he was never cruel he wasn't calling him F or G words. He was simply having trouble dealing with the development and Adam couldn't deal with himself for a while, and if it wasn't for more recent developments he couldn't deal with he would probably still be in that boat.

"I suppose you are right." Neither of them said anything after this. He not being in the mood to continue the line of conversation and Bella not wanting to bother him. They didn't speak again until they were through security. Upon getting through he asked his sister a question he was too afraid to ask the past few weeks.

"You think anyone will like us at the new school? I know I only have half a semester left but I worry for me and for you."

"I don't know, honestly, I don't care much either like you said we don't have much school left, and I'm doing this for Renee and Phil, not myself."

"Isn't it kind of depressing doing stuff for other people all the time?"

"You do things for other people all the time yourself. And it isn't just for Renee and Phil I wanted a change of pace, I just hope this is a change of pace I enjoy." Bella paused for a bit too long after that.

"We should get to the gate." Was all she said after the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, we should…" At that point, the two of them walked towards their gate just as their group was boarding. Ended up in a row ahead, he took the window seat and Bella took the middle.

"I hate the lack of room. On planes." He chuckled to himself mainly.

At this comment, his Sister piped in.

"You can take the Aisle seat if you want," She said

"No id prefer sitting here just wish there was more room is all."

"Care if I get my book out?"

"No, you can ill probably just listen to music myself" After saying that began getting his iPod classic out and navigated to Pretty Hate Machine: By Nine Inch Nails One of his favorite albums, and his sister got out her severely worn copy of Wuthering Heights: By Emily Brontë. He often questioned how his sister could possibly still find that book so engaging when shes read it at least 5 times in the past 3 years. Though he has listened to NIN albums far more than his sister has read her most cherished possession, to be fair. Still, he questioned how someone can become so captivated by the same book time and time again. After rereading the book once you'd be done with it. Music is considerably more subjective than books in his opinion anyways though who knows perhaps the book would captivate him just as much if he bothered reading it. He however had no plans to, he much preferred more recent classic literature, to Kill a Mockingbird and The Great Gatsby. Perhaps his sister enjoyed the story since its one of the few popular classic literature stories written by a woman, though he felt there was more to it than that. His sister was not a big fan of Frankenstein a story he loves. Written during the year without a summer 29 years before wuthering heights. Though she was never quite as morbid and pessimistic as him he supposed.

He ended up restarting the album from the beginning as he was contemplating his sister's reading habits so much he did not truly hear the music. Just as Terrible Lie was beginning the captain announced for all passengers to turn off all their electronic devices and stow all carry on items properly. Shortly after that the plane made its rapid descent down the runway and took flight. At this point, he just braced himself for his ears to pop. Which upon getting vocal confirmation that his sisters did via a pained grunt, and not feeling his ears pop himself he realized his ears would not be popping on this flight. Which was a good omen for him and possibly a bad one for his sister, they still were not high enough for electronics to be allowed so he was stuck waiting for the airplane staff to announce it is ok to use electronics, but he didn't care he was just thankful his ears didn't pop and he could stare out the window in the meantime to avoid seeing the lines. So he thought, a minute before the flight attendant began announcing that we could use electronics a headache begun to form. A headache that felt familiar. He looked out the window hoping to lessen it, and he noticed something in his vision high up a line not like previous ones he saw either this was more this was something else.

The lines of purple in the air like a carefully strategized carving in the sky. He saw more than lines to, he saw swirls like curved boomerangs, and tentacles what it was supposed to mean he was unsure. He knew no one else could see them. how he knew this was simple. What he was seeing in the sky was simply not possible. He seemed to be experiencing a lot of impossibilities lately, at the initial appearance he almost appreciated them. They brought his mind off of the more mundane ways he was abnormal. the ways that affected his relationship with his mother's fun-loving baseball star boyfriend Phil. Phil figured out what he was before he even knew himself. Funny that someone else can know your gay before you do yourself. Phil was never rude about this of course. He loved Renee and given he was somewhat in the limelight due to his career he understood times were changing. Though even though he never was rude after he realized he was gay. It made things awkward between the two of them. Phil thought of him as a son to some degree, and he wanted a son he could play baseball, workout, and talk about women with, and Adam met 2 of those requirements but not the third. He hoped one day that awkwardness would go away, Though as things were now he was unsure, he was just thankful Phil didn't tell anyone else. Once he confirmed Phil's suspicions. Perhaps time away by his dad would get his mind off all that, along with whatever the hell was making these strange occurrences happen. Maybe the air in Arizona was just giving him hallucinations that happened to provide keen insights about relationships, maybe he's just crazy. He hoped it was the former but he figured it was the latter. Despite that he still held out hope time away would perhaps make whatever was going on stop. Kind of funny he used to dream about something like this happening but when the impossible finally did happen to him he wished so much that he could just throw it away. He can't drive anymore. sure he can go out in public. He's gotten used to ignoring the lines but he can't in good conscience go out driving when his vision is filled with what he began calling "energy lines" of various tints and colors telling him... Well, he wasn't sure what exactly he thought it was signifying relationships but then what is this line and these boomerangs 30,000 feet up in the air about? Clearly, he understands things even less than he thought. He still hoped that things would calm down when he got to Washington but given his headache and the new things he was seeing things were not looking in his favor.

The flight that would typically feel short felt like an eternity as he got so lost in his thoughts and examining his new "Development". A development still on his mind as he exited the terminal with his luggage he nearly toppled a small child over not paying attention to his surroundings. Which his sister glared at him for.

They got water before they looked for charlie, and located him quickly.

He was surprised to see Charlie Swan, waitin for him and Bella by the terminal casually leaning against one of the many ginormous windows panes that existed solely so those at the airport could see the metal beast they will most likely be traveling in.

He was shocked and his sister was as well. They weren't really sure what to do, all the same he approached Charlie and hugged the man who was mostly absent from their lives.

"Good to see you, Dad"

"You to Adamie."

Internally he cringed at the old nickname but he tried his best to not portray that cringe in front of charlie. He grew to hate that nickname though, it was ok when he was younger but it was very different from the nickname his dad gave his sister, he felt Adamie was such a childish nickname, Just screamed that Adam was some immature man child despite already being 18 at this point. He probably should talk to Charlie about this later. He didn't want to tarnish Charlie's happiness for the time being though. So he didn't

The drive back was informative. Charlie asked us a bit about our hobbies and interests, which went good enough. At first Bella explained she enjoyed reading, and writing. I explained I enjoyed those things as well, but also enjoyed video games, and fishing, and guitar, and how I wanted to learn how to work on cars. Charlie smiled at that last one, he suspected he had an idea of someone who could help him with that desire. Then Charlie inquired if he liked anything else and he mentioned he enjoyed Baseball a lot then things got a bit awkward.

In hindsight he should've considered that mentioning baseball would bother him given how that links to Phil and he and Bella both could tell he has not gotten over Renee despite the many years past. He wanted to slap himself in the face right there and then, but Charlie quickly recovered.

"I know someone who could help you with the car thing if you want."

He had a look that was some combination of Awkward, Happy, and Uncertain. Which most likely described all 3 of them at this moment.

"Sounds good, we almost in town?"

"Up around the corner. Not too far now." Charlie replied

Charlie was not wrong less than 5 minutes later we passed a sign that said welcome to forks shortly after we parked in the driveway of the distantly familiar house. They took their luggage out and brought it into the house up to their rooms quickly. Upon entering his new/old room he was shocked to see excluding the bedsheets, and a few small things here and there his room looked largely untouched. His ancient PS1 games, and action figures still in the same spots on his bookshelf. His PS1 was still underneath his bed in the same exact spot it was when he last was here 2 years ago, in fact, its been in that same exact spot since he was 12. As he hasn't touched the console since then, this development was disturbing but also something he never really noticed on his last few times here. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't be here long enough to really consider his ps1, or his old action figures or his worn down nirvana poster or any of that. But this trip was different it wasn't a simple vacation he and his sister were moving here, At Least for the next few months possibly years. The first time since the divorce, they would be by charlie longer than Renee. WHich was interesting, and almost unbelievable to consider in some ways, he again simply hoped the change of pace would be good for him.

As he just began unpacking properly he heard a car pull into the driveway he looked out and saw a face he thinks he recognized but he wasn't entirely sure. It couldn't be, could it?

But it was who he thought it was, It was Jacob Black, the best friend of him and his sister, like the little brother he never had. (Having a little sister proved to be enough of a hassle to be fair…)

He wasn't surprised by Jacob's long hippyish hair. He saw a lot of guys in the reservation go that route. Though he had to say he didn't think it looked good on him, a shorter cut would do him a lot better probably. Though he wasn't gonna say that to his childhood friend the first time they reconnected. He began heading outside at this point to greet Jacob and his Father.

But as Adam more properly looked upon Jacob and his father Billy he began to develop a mild headache, and upon looking at him he saw something that he hasn't seen before, Billy appeared to have some silhouette of a sleeping beast inside him, and jacob had a silhouette beginning to form, not quite to completion though, This new thing did not bring on a migraine or even a headache like the one he got on the plane, it only was a very minor headache at most, but what he was seeing with his eyes brought on many questions, Billy and jacobs line was strong as he suspected it to be but it was thinner on Billy's end, why that was he was unsure perhaps it had to do with whatever the silhouette signified perhaps it just had to do with their personal relationship perhaps a bit of both.

"Adam is that you?" Jacob Asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yea Jacob its me Adam, the one and only"

"Haha, You remember me?"

"I just said your name." Adam said in a joking tone

"Haha thanks, I would've expected your hair to be at least my length given how you used to be. Surprised to see it so short though"

"You look well different, good but different. You lost your washington roots, clearly you need to be indoctrinated again."

"Haha, What goes into the re-indoctrination?"

"Well first of all you're gonna grow your hair out until it's at least twice as long as mine, and second stop shivering like a pansy. It's 45 degrees, not 10."

"Wow… I see my childhood friend for the first time in years and the first thing his lanky long-haired ass does is call me a pansy."

"Well I'm all about honesty, the sorry man just can't lie, Heavyweight on the soul and all that."

"Haha, Asshole"

"Whatever douchebag.." At this point, he and Jacob walked towards each other to give one another a hug.

Far from the conversations, he expected to have with Jacob but funny how they were able to pick up right where they left off when they were kids.

"So what you guys doing here? Just coming to say hi, and see my sexy face or what?"

"Nah actually.." Jacob paused what he was saying, seemingly too captivated by something a few feet behind him, He turned his head to look to see his sister. Then Jacob continued.

"Actually Adam Charles Swan, and Bella Marie Swan I am proud to tell you, You have been randomly selected to be the recipients of this amazing, out of this world, high quality red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup truck."

Him and Bella both were speechless for a minute, where we really getting this car.

"You are giving us a truck?" Bella asked clearly a bit stunned himself

"No, your dad bought it from my dad and he is giving it to you, he can't use it anymore and we fixed it up for both of you."

"... Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"No big deal like I said dad can't use it anyways and we have other vehicles to use."

"You guys can always be dropped off in my squad car if you want though," Charlie yelled humorously from behind.

"Nah that's ok dad, I think will stick with the truck." He said with equal wit.

Just as that was said Billy emerged from the house, Him and charlie did a little childlike dance of sorts, or well he couldn't think of a good word for it, but he certainly appreciated Charlie and Billys, relationship and based off of their faces alone he could tell Bella and Jacob did as well.

"Adam, Charlie tells me you are looking to learn how to look on cars, and we could use the help, this Jacob kid just isn't cut up for the job so incompetent, would be great having someone of your calibur working with us instead."

Jacob glared at his father for that, he simply laughed.

"If you ever want to learn drive down to the reservation and ask for me or Jacob, or call and ill send Jake or one of the boys to pick you up."

Adam nodded, and gave Billy thanks.

"Nice to see you and Jacob again Billy. Been awhile. MIght take you up on that offer."

"Please do, like I said we have far too many incompetent workers."

Jacob glared at his father again then smiled.

"See ya soon Adam, you to Bella," Jacob said

"Peace out." Was all he mustered.

They pulled out of the driveway as Charlie and his sister waved goodbye.

Upon getting in he went back to unpacking and settling in, throughout the day he contemplated both Billy and Jacobs offering to teach him, as well as what the beast-like silhouette was all about. He saw within both of them. Would he ever know what that was about? Should he take them up on their offer to be turned into a reservation mechanic? Honestly, he wanted to, though given what he saw in them, he was reluctant. Of course, he knew Jacob and Billy most of his life and Billy and Charlie have been lifelong friends, but this new thing gives him pause, of course it was quite possible just some new signifier he didn't understand yet. Perhaps an unimportant one even but he felt like there was more to it than that. He thought he would stay on this line of thought for hours, though Thankfully in the time it took him to unpack his mind moved on to other things.

He told his sister one of the bigger truths about himself, not the biggest truth but definitely one of his biggest truths. HIs sisters were very nonchalant about it. Which he was certainly thankful for. Probably the best reaction he could hope for honestly from anyone, not overwhelming positivity or negativity, just a neutral reaction like it's perfectly normal. Would Bella want to talk more about it in the next few days? Would she just not mention it at all? Adam wasn't sure which scenario he preferred if he was honest.

Should he tell Charlie? No. Not right now anyways until he gets a better read of the man, he hasn't even told Renee yet why would he tell Charlie? What should he do with Charlie? He wasn't sure should he watch the game with him like he did with Phil? Should he ask him how he is? Should he wait for him to initiate a conversation? That was something he wasn't interested in thinking on at this moment.

He wondered how the school would be, the students, he imagined most of Forks probably already knew of he and his sister's arrival, So they received the benefits and drawbacks of being the mysterious/interesting new student, Would the students of forks accept him, or would they become obstacles in his way. He supposed only time would tell. This would be a fresh start though, but first impressions are also everything.

He fell asleep halfway into a thought. Hoping his first day at Forks High would be good not only for him but also for his sister.


End file.
